Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014
''Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014 ''is a one-day international beauty pageant for trans women that was held on 19 July 2014 at the Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City. It is the very first edition of the Super Sireyna Worldwide ''beauty pageant, the follow-up to the recently concluded ''Super Sireyna 2014 local pageant. Eight contestants from various countries around the world competed for the crown. Along with the Philippine representative Trixie Maristela, the pageant featured delegates from Thailand, India, Nigeria, Venezuela, Germany, Ecuador, and Japan. Miss SaHHara of Nigera won the competition and was crowned as the first ever Super Sireyna Worldwide. Overview Selection process The local Super Sireyna 2014 selects the representative of the Philippines to the international beauty pageant Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014 ''in a series of live elimination rounds. Once the Philippine representative has been chosen, exceptional individuals from all over the world were contacted to represent their countries in the upcoming ''Super Sireyna Worldwide. Those who have proven themselves in different competitions were invited to submit their applications. From their distinct personalities and background, Eat Bulaga! ''chose the seven international delegates to vie for the crown. Unlike the representative of the Philippines, the seven other candidates did not have to go through a series of live elimination rounds until only one candidate emerges as the winner. They were personally contacted by the show to act as representatives of their countries in the pageant. The eight representatives of ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''are Annabel Yu of Japan, Susi Villa of Ecuador, Laeticia Patel of India, Isabella Santiago of Venezuela, Jessica Spirit of Germany, Miss SaHHara of Nigeria, Lily Leiwilaicharlerm of Thailand, and Trixie Maristela of the Philippines. '''Grand coronation day' The judges of the beauty pageant are You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''grand winner Gui Adorno, Resorts World Manila chief entertainment officer Colin Kerr, Adidas Philippines senior marketing manager Adrian Semblat, US Embassy consular officer Will Hope, and Miss Universe 1973 Margie Moran. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Sireyna Looks - 40% * Super Talent - 30% * Super Wit - 30% The first round of the beauty pageant is the national costumes competition. Each of the eight candidates must showcase a costume that represents their home nation in an elaborate display of color and culture from around the world. The Best in National Costume is an award for the candidate with the most exceptional costume, which was awarded to Isabella Santiago of Venezuela. She received a sash and USD$500. The second round is the talent portion. Each candidate must show their exceptional talent in either singing, dancing, or playing an instrument. In addition to being 30% of the judging criteria, the talent portion also has a special award. The Best in Talent award was awarded to Miss SaHHara of Nigeria. The third round is the long gown competition and the question-and-answer portion. The candidates answered a judge's question while wearing their evening gowns. A special award, Best in Long Gown, was given to Lily Leiwilaicharlerm of Thailand. Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as the first Super Sireyna Worldwide, winning over the other seven international candidates. She received USD$10,000 as the grand prize, a sash, a scepter, and the ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''crown. Trixie Maristela of the Philippines was hailed as the first runner-up, receiving USD$3,000 and a sash. Meanwhile, Isabella Santiago of Venezuela was declared as the second runner-up of the competition, receiving USD$2,000 and a sash. Results Chart '''Grand coronation day' Candidates Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Beauty Pageants Category:LGBT Beauty Pageants Category:Super Sireyna Category:2014 Segments